In multispeed bicycle hubs having a greater number of speed positions, e.g. 4, 5 or 6 speed positions, it i necessary to control the speed change by at least two speed change rods extending within a bore of the hub shaft. On the other hand, it is desirable to control these speed change rods from one common speed change switch by preferably one single transmission cable. An operating mechanism is therefore provided at one end of the hub shaft which operating mechanism is adapted to shift the speed change rods in response to the actuating movement of the speed change switch, such that the movement of the speed change rods is different in accordance with the desired function of the gear means within the hub sleeve.